


Ride or Die

by solipsial



Series: SASO 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Frottage, M/M, dubcon, sort of ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solipsial/pseuds/solipsial
Summary: Kageyama can't tell Hinata no





	Ride or Die

"Kageyama," he speaks like it's something like a reverie, or maybe it's more of a curse.

Kageyama doesn't answer, doesn't dare look down or catch Hinata's scathing gaze. Hinata presses himself impossibly closer, every inch of their bodies flush together and Hinata curls his finger in Kageyama's clothes, lazy and yet possessive.

"Tobio," he tries again, reveling in the spark in Kageyema's eyes that the use of his first name invokes. He rolls his hips ever so slightly, and Kageyama isn't sure he remembers how to breathe, the air becoming heavy and yet thin around them.

How did they even end up here? Holed up behind the gym, the sun already gone beneath the horizon and clutching to each other like nothing else mattered,even though Kageyama's sure he could think of plenty of things, if he could think at all.

It had been all Hinata's doing, those bright, innocent eyes and beaming smile could convince anyone to do anything. But usually those anythings weren't so...promiscuous.

He rolls his hips again, slow, deliberate and so very unlike Hinata, drawing a gasp from both of them with the action. 

"Hinata," Kageyama grits out, focusing on anything around them like the dull siding of the building or the darkening sky above and definitely not the bright eyes watching him.

"Yes?" Hinata replies, cocking his head to the side innocently, fingers brushing down his sides soothingly but Kageyama knows they're there to keep him in place, at least until he truly tries to break free.

"I-" what was it he really wanted? To stop? The warmth and safety of home sounded lovely compared to the near freezing air and suffocating heat between them, complete with the promise of time to think all this through. But Hinata's hands and body on him also felt amazing, promising something so much more than he could achieve with time alone. 

"You don't like it?" Hinata asks him, the slightest hint of a challenge in his voice but still genuinely worried, hands faltering in their trek across his body.

"I-" he sputters, coherency all but gone away into the night air by this point, "I don't-" 

Hinata hums, rolling his hips harshly, ripping an embarrassing moan from Kageyama's throat before he bites down on his lip to silence himself. Hinata smiles up at him, angelic and innocent and lovely and it feels so so wrong with the way his body is moving against his and he has to close his eyes if only to protect against it.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hinata asks, breathless, panting, and dangerously intoxicating. Kageyama doesn't answer, unsure if he can manage anything beyond unintelligible sounds of pain or pleasure at this point. Hinata huffs, pulling him closer until it almost hurts, "if you want me to stop, hit me," he grins, and Kageyama's eyes shoot open to regard him in shock.

Maybe at an earlier time, months before when Hinata was nothing but a nuisance to him Kageyama might have actually considered it. Lord knows they've done worse, finding themselves in full blown fights that left Yachi crying and themselves banned from practice.

But this is different, it's not fueled by anger or impulse. There's nothing about Hinata that Kageyama genuinely hates anymore, nothing beyond flaws and irksome habits that are hardly worth violence. 

Even now, Kageyama knows that if he truly wanted, if asked or objected or simply just pushed him away, Hinata would relent. He would apologize and let them be on their merry way. But he isn't sure that's what he wants anymore.

He draws in a sharp breath, moving his hands, slowly, hesistantly, from his sides until they're gently knotting into Hinata's own jacket. 

"What do you want to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "if you don't like it, hit me and I'll stop"
> 
> I don't even know what this was


End file.
